


Meeting

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Divide AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: The Divide AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Aberthol is struggling to rebuild the city's data network after its creator, Google, leaves. Seeking any helpful information, he sets out to find Google in the lower levels of the city.





	Meeting

Another stack of papers hit his desk as Aberthol jolted upright, blinking away the drowsy feeling that had been trying to claim him. Napping at his desk wouldn’t look good if someone came in for a progress report. His spine wouldn’t thank him either. Thankfully the person who’d just dropped off more files was just an assistant, and not one of his bosses, so he could dismiss them with an offhanded gesture. 

  
  


Rebuilding an entire data network from scratch was harder than it sounded. And that was saying something.

  
  


From the moment androids had begun moving out of the city, one burning question had been on many people’s minds: what would become of the city’s network? It had been carefully crafted by a small team of androids, known collectively as the Google IRL units, and they had made no secret of the fact that they planned to leave the city before the new android laws were enacted. But no word from any of them on the network. It was only the morning after they left that it was discovered they had taken their network with them. Perhaps as a small act of revenge, perhaps they didn’t wish to be sought out for maintenance every time there was an issue. After all, even if they left it behind, nobody else truly knew how to operate it. The whole thing was specifically designed to be understood by the IRL units. The systems were based on their technology. Attempts had been made to find whoever had created the Googles, in the hopes that they could provide answers, but nobody had stepped up and taken credit. Odd. It was as if they merely emerged from nowhere.

  
  


More likely, whoever made them simply didn’t feel like cleaning up their mess. Understandably, given how monumental the task had quickly become once Aberthol had offered to take charge. This time, a paper trail was being created alongside the development and programming, to ensure that repairs and reconstructions would be easier, should they be needed again. A sensible idea, but what that entailed was a lot more work on Aberthol’s part. Every time they added the smallest update, a form had to be filled, reviewed, replicated, then filed. Even if it was little more than a cosmetic change. He would never forget the moment he had to write a very serious and straight-faced report about why the font used for displays had been changed. Apparently ‘this is the only font absolutely anyone can read’ wasn’t enough of a detailed answer. In fairness to whoever was processing these reports, he too would probably want more justification for why the vital data network for the entire city would now be displayed in comic sans.

  
  


Honestly, Aberthol was still a little displeased by that revelation. When his brother had explained how the font was useful for those with dyslexia, he initially assumed the whole thing was a prank. Pranks in general weren’t something he was good at spotting, after all. Since Aberthol himself never saw much of a point in deceiving people purely for entertainment, he was an easy target for those kinds of jokes. Which made working in an office full of equally humorless people strangely perfect. Or, at least it would have been, if not for-

  
  


“Sah, dudes?”

  
  


...Bing. While everyone assumed he would leave with the IRL units, Bing had insisted on staying in the city. His visa had been granted solely on the basis that he was useful in maintaining and testing the new network. The visa was actually issued on the basis that the project manager accepted full responsibility for him. Which meant Aberthol was routinely putting out fires (literally) in order to keep anyone from hauling Bing to the edge of the city and putting him on the next pod down. No doubt the droid was grateful, but occasionally his gratitude came in very odd forms, like a skateboard with his name painted on. Misspelled, too. But the intent was there, and that was what mattered as far as he was concerned.

  
  


“Bing? Could you come in here for a moment?”

  
  


He cringed at the unmistakable sound of wheels heading towards his office. Bing’s desire to skateboard everywhere was half the reason he managed to get in so many accidents. Again, endearing, if a little frustrating.

  
  


“Hey dude! Everything rad in here?”

  
  


“I- yes, everything is... _ rad _ . But I have a special request for you.”

  
  


“Just for me? Dude, this is so cool! Is it a super secret spy mission? Or do I get to talk to Lord Mark? Is this-” Bing kept rattling off potential things the request could be with his typical lack of awareness. The first few weeks had taught Aberthol that it was faster to just let Bing finish talking of his own volition, rather than try to interrupt him. If nothing else, to spare his feelings. So he waited for the torrent of ideas to finish before saying anything.

  
  


“Bing. I need you to locate Google.”

  
  


Instantly Bing froze, the humming of his processing core kicking up into a loud whirr, betraying how surprised he was. “Dude! Why would you wanna do that? They’re down on the lower levels! It’s way nicer up in the city!”

  
  


“Because,  _ Bing,  _ I can’t keep fumbling through this project on my own. Your help is invaluable, and I can say with absolute certainty that everyone appreciates it, but you weren’t present for the creation of the network. I need the creator’s input. Please understand.”

  
  


“I’ll try, bro...But I’m still not jazzed you’re heading down there. Lemme come with?”

  
  


Ah. Aberthol wouldn’t mind having some company, but bringing Bing along on an important meeting… “Actually, how would you feel about keeping an eye on things here?”

  
  


The way he lit up, literally and figuratively, suggested that he didn’t mind one bit. So Bing had his long-awaited chance to prove himself, Aberthol had a temporary vacation (of sources). Everyone’s a winner. Which just meant he had to find a way down to wherever the main Google was without being spotted. Wonderful.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Request what other egos you'd like to see from this AU in the comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
